(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench and a method for making the wrench, wherein the method involves less number of processes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wrench includes multiple parts and some parts include complicated shapes which require many steps of treatments to finish. The conventional wrench generally is made of metallic material such as alloy and the necessary processes for making the wrench are hot gorging, annealing, sand spraying, machining, heat treatment, grinding and polishing. Therefore, the time required to finish a wrench is too long to keep its price competition in market.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench and a method for making the wrench wherein the handle is made of a combination of metallic and nonmetallic material, the movable jaw is made of metallic material and is connected with the handle by way of plastic injection. The method includes less number of processes and the wrench is lightweight.